


Pearl

by mayachain



Series: valentines2015 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Image, Community: 14valentines, Crushes, F/F, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko Kusanagi had a beautiful brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> With renovations and renovations-enforced traveling - the workers don't want us in our home and we're quite happy to flee! - I don't know if I can manage a ficlet every day for the next two weeks as I did [last year](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70229), but I will try. Here's the first!
> 
> Inspired by 14valentines' "Body Image" topic. Part of the same universe as my other [Colette/Miko ficlets.](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Biro%2FMiko+Kusanagi&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=mayachain)

Miko Kusanagi had a beautiful brain. She had heard this assertion many times throughout her life. Whenever her heart told her the teacher, class-mate, co-worker or relative commenting was sincere, Miko would blush crimson with embarrassed pride.

Sometimes, the remark was made in a mocking lilt that had Miko wishing that her eyes were less large behind her glasses, that her hair was better suited for hiding behind. Other times it was drawn out in a voice made sharp by a cruel edge that left Miko wanting to crawl away in humiliation.

One time, a gaggle of marines had whooped it loudly after her desperate epiphany had helped Dr. Zelenka save their lives. Dr. Kusanagi had a brain that had carried her all the way to Pegasus and it was beautiful. Even Dr. McKay had told her so. It was a treasured memory that often held her up when his tone became short and impatient.

And now Colette had breathed it – _You have a **beautiful** brain, Miko!_ – face alight as her eyes had roamed over Miko’s brain scan. When she looked up from it her gaze was warm and intent and made Miko flush hot underneath her hospital gown. 

“I do,” she heard herself say, and allowed herself to smile.

 

.


End file.
